Unravel my mystery
by xLawlietFanGirlx
Summary: Amber's father was F, the worlds 2nd greatest detective. F died when Amber was 5 and no one would explain to her how he died, however she believes that L could answer some of her questions on her fathers death. She is now 17 and decides to find L. Amber does not realise she is a genius, how will L react when he finds out who she is and was the young female expecting to fall in love
1. Chapter 1

AN In my story it's kinda messed up because I wanted to say that F (Amber's dad) and L know each other and worked with eachother yet that would mess up all the age differences and make Amber alot younger (or older...ANYWAY it would mess it up so yeah). But just pretend that it works and L is however old he is in the anime and Amber is 17, almost 18 :)

"Just get the hell out you ungratefully little..." His cold hand with a vice like grip around my thin scruffy coat dragged me towards the rainy street, harshly he launched my body out of the front door and slammed it shut so hard the frame shock and unsettled some splinters of wood.  
"Jesh you only had to tell me to leave" I muttered under my breath and pulled my hood over my usually curly hair to stop the hammering rain from drenching it further.

Its that half-blonde-half-brown-not-sure-what-it-is colour. He always gets like this once hes had a drink or two, he has never been good with alcohol yet he consume it on a daily...well, hourly basis and becomes a rage machine. It's bone chillingly cold and the thin black coat I'm wearing is not a great shield against the heavy downpour of rain, it's one hell of a storm today.

The angry looking swollen grey clouds show no sign of letting up on the rain, every now and then a flash of lightning will crack the sky followed by the low rumbled of thunder. What a great time to get kicked out in one of his drunken rages, we live in a small house down one of those streets that people often ovoid. Its dark, its smelly, and its a hot spot for gangs congregating and the dark figures that lurk in the shadows.

But don't worry about me, I know my self defence. Plus I have a literal map in my mind of every alley way, escape route, and hiding spot around this area and can easily escape if I'm outnumbered. I trudge through the puddles battling against the hurricane like winds with my head bowed and hands stuffed in my pockets, I reach my hand up to feel my head where Peter (the drunk who I live with and had recently been kicked out by) had hit me since it feels like I'm repeatedly being hit by a hammer in the area of injury.

When I see the warm red liquid that now stains my fingers I simply wipe away as much evidence of the injury as possible and try to forget about it, Ive been through worse and I'll live. I'm Amber Hale, a girl who has spent the majority of her life being kicked out of her own home and sleeping on the streets, every week I manage to break some sort of bone in my body.

To me this is a scratch After a few more minuet of losing the battle to the wind and bullet like rain I decide to take shelter in a near by shop, I'll hang around as long as possible and hope the wind has died down a little by then so I can make the journey to my usual cafe called Deja Vu Cafe. It's where I retreat whenever I'm kicked out...which is alot.

As I push the door open a bell jingles signifying my entry but the old grey haired man at the counter seems distracted counting money. Remembering the injury on my four head I try to cover it by pulling my hood further down and rest my gaze upon some news papers. One of the articles are on that Kira case, I remember seeing on TV how the famous detective L tricked kira into revealing his location which is apparently here in Japan!

I know alot more about L than many would think, my father was F. He went to the Wammys house and was raised there, I smile at the memories of the stories he use to tell me, about how the Wammys was a school for gifted children and when he was finally old enough to leave, there was a strange new boy who arrived named L. **(AN I'm sorry if this seems unrealistic but I wanted to make it so that somehow Amber knows about L but I didn't want to use the 'fangirl sucked into death note' idea since It has already been used alot and I wanted to do something different from that)**

My father despite being older than L worked with him, L started working on cases at a really young age too and my dad helped him with alot of them. I know alot about L, I know his real name is Lawliet, I know that Watari is close to him, I know he is the worlds three best detectives, hell I even know the hotel he is staying in right now while solving the kira case and the fact that only seven or so members of the police are still working on the case. I know what he looks like and sounds like since there was this one time that my dad was speaking to him through some sort of skype system and I snuk into his room jezz did he get angry when L almost saw me. However I never understood why my dad didn't want L to know about me, was he...ashamed of me?

When I was five my dad sadly just...disappeared and was later on found dead to my horror, being only five I didn't understand the full concept of dead meaning he was never coming back...no one would ever tell me where he went when he died or how he died. My mother died when giving birth to me so I was sent to live with my less than friendly uncle Peter. When my dad died it killed a part of my heart. We were so close and for him to just suddenly exit my like like that...

"Young lady this is not a library, you either buy it or leave" The old man interrupted my train of thought and glared at me from under his half moon glasses. Rudely I just shrugged my shoulders not realising I had been staring at the newspaper and left the shop happy to find the wind had died down (a bit).

Later on at Deja Vu Cafe

I sit in the rather uncomfortable chairs my hands cradling a hot chocolate, I should have spent the small amount of money I had on food really since I haven't eaten in about five days now but to be honest I'm not hungry and I can go alot longer without food than I can without a drink. Plus I felt like treating my self to a creamy, warm hot chocolate whats the harm in that? :3

I pass the warm cup from hand to hand trying to warm them up and every now and then take a sip, being poor has taught me that you have to make things last. I had been doing my own little investigation into the Kira case myself despite only being 17, I guess some of my dad genius rubbed off on me.

I had discovered some leads and patterns in kira's killings that suggest he is a student, there is also some evidence to suggest kira has access to police information therefore could be a member of the police department or connected to them is some way. Along with some other leads I had stored all this information on a USB (I had to steal from someones wallet just to pay for it) and have been keeping it with me lately, if only I could show L.

But I don't want him to think I myself have gathered this information since he could suspect me of being Kira and I would only want to help him for afar, I have always wondered if there was a reason my dad didn't want L to know about me...maybe he is somehow dangerous? However at the same time I would want to ask so many questions about my dads death, maybe L knew something about it. And my dad was one secret keeper, he was always getting angry if I entered his room or tried to look at any of his work.

I'm sure L can answer some of my questions. I need to get in contact with L but how?

**AN: I suck at writing and sorry this was so long and boring but I needed to show who Amber was. Also to clear some things up, in Wammys house Amber's father was called F kinda like L (inspired by L change the world movie) and F was a genius like L how ever he did not make it public that he was solving cases with L. I know all of the age differences wont add up but lets just pretend they do hehe :3 In the story Amber is 17 (almost 18) and L is however old he is in the anime/movie/manga...Anyways basically Amber's a genius too however she doesn't realise how much of a genius she is (yet). Don't ask me what 'leads' she has found XD I just needed to make a reason for her to go looking for L and a reason for L to notice her. I already have the next chapter written but I'll wait and see if u guys want me to continue or not? Please review telling me your thoughts and thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke I noticed it took a little longer for my mind to reconnect with my body. I was aching all over and my right arm was deciding that it wanted to stay numb and rigid for a few more minuets. That's the down side of sleeping in a doorway down a dark damp alley way I guess.

After the numbness had finally left my limbs I half walked half jogged to my house, Peter will probably be so hung over he wont notice me take a quick shower and slip into some fresh clothes. Thankfully I'm correct and when I open the front door I'm greeted with a loud, snoring, groggy, incredibly hung over man slumped on the sofa his arms and leg sprawled all over the place. The thick stench of alcohol lingers over him, I pinch my nose and sneak past him into my room.

It takes me no time at all to have a quick refreshing shower and quickly slip into a casual pair of jeans, a small white t shirt and a warm blue jumper to go over it. Along with my coat I should be nice and warm, It's quite a trip to the task force station (AN I'm not sure what they call it, I can't remember but I'm talking about the police station they first were at before there were only 7 or so police officers left)

As I'm fixing my hair while staring into the mirror my brain finally wakes up and I realise, once I get to the station what am I meant to say? I don't think they will just magically connect me to L...I mean it must be harder than that (AN: Is it just me that thought that sentence sounded wrong? Connect? Harder? XD...oh wait I'm the one who wrote it...never mind carry on reading). And I don't want to wait around for any questions because I'm sure as hell once he hears a mysterious teenage girl came in with some vital info on the case and then just left that he will suspect something even though there is nothing to suspect.

Also I'm not sure how I can ask him about F, a.k.a my dad, I think dad didn't want me to see his work since only a few people knew he was F. The only reason he talked to me about his work is because of my boldness and curiosity. I just stumbled upon his work one day and that was the first time he opened up to me about it. So if L finds out I know about F he will probably interrogate the shit outta me and then when I tell him F is my dad he will probably lock me up in some mental institution. Ill figure out something when I get there.

On the way down the stairs I try to avoid the squeaky boards and lean as much of my weight as possible on the hand rail. But my actions are in vain, when I peak my head round the corner I see my uncle Peter is now sitting up and rubbing his head, yeah uncle well my head hurts too since you threw a bottle at it! I just have to make a run for the door and hope that if he catches me he doesn't skin me alive.

Feeling the adrenalin sink in and a warm buzzed and energetic feeling spread across my body I suddenly feel fearless and sprint like a mad rabbit for the door...once again my actions are in vain and he super humanly grabs my wrist and twists it so hard and fast I am flipped onto the floor groaning in pain. I swear he just broke my wrist, stupid 'fight or flight' reaction, there should be a 'fight, flight, or assassin creed style sneak away' reaction.

But the unshaven man is hung over and most likely still a bit drunk so it only takes a kick to his shin from my laying down position to send him hopping back in pain. Taking my chance I bolt out of the door and keep running down the street not giving a damn to the weird looks being thrown my way. After running for an eternity I stop to look at my now purple wrist...oh god it looks like something out of a horror movie, what if it r-really is...broken? Gah! I can't think about that now I just need to find L.

After a while of walking the hammering pain in my wrist has dulled down to a numb drumming sensation as if every second someone is squeezing my wrist, and its blown up like a balloon too...well this little adventure has started of juuusssst dandy. Checking the street sign and then referring to my map I notice that at the next right turn is the police station...and I still have no plan...could I have face palmed any harder? (with my good hand of course)

Do I ask them to ring him?...no then I would have to explain stuff and once he has you talking he some how digs every molecule of information out of you. Do I just leave the USB at reception...no then they would be able to see me on camera and most likely bring me back for questioning on where I got the information from. Do I ask some poor dumb sucker to hand it in for me?...but I still want to ask L about my da- Lost in my train of thought I hadn't realised I was still walking and bumped into some poor guy so hard he fell back wards onto the floor, his face hidden under his wild black hair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sir let me help you up" Foolishly I hand him my injured wrist and grit my teeth trying to ignore the pain as I pull the raven haired boy up to his fe...NO . FREAKING . WAY...

**AN Sorry If this is boring but like I've said before I'm not great at writing but I'm having fun and I hope your not all face palming at my mistakes because I'm sure as hell theres a ton XD Anyways do I continue? Please feel free the review telling me whether I should carry on or not...and whatever else you want to say in the review XD I'm babbling arnt I? Yup, I tend to do that ;)**


End file.
